hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hurricanesandy16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hurricanesandy16 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CycloneRyne94 (talk) 23:55, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: "STOP IT WSC" This was old drama. No need to continue it c: --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 18:07, June 20, 2015 (UTC) OK -TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 18:08, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Request Hey, I received your request, now, when you say "2 SD, 19 TD", do you mean you wanna see 21 depressions but 2 are Subtropical or are you saying 19 depressions but 2 are subtropical? I just needed some further clarification here. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 21:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Request No, it is the number of the depression. TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 21:33, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Profile Picture Hey, I made this profile picture for you: --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 23:38, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Profile Picture Thanks! TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 23:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Profile Picture Oh whoops, size was wrong. Here's a fixed version: Re: Re: Re: Profile Picture Ok TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 00:11, June 26, 2015 (UTC) =Re: Re: Re: Re: profile picture = Hope you like it :) --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 00:27, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hiya HS16. I know how I can highlight usernames(even though I am not any role). If you want your username highlighted on certain pages(like HHI auditions) just ask me ;). And how do you do a specific signature(eg Puffle's one)? IceCraft87941 (talk) 07:21, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Go to Preferences and change your signutare. TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 15:10, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Happy (early) Birthday! happy birthday HurricaneSandy16! totally destructive|get hyper! 22:47, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 14:55, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Hi Thank you. :D--[[User:IceCraft87941|'IceCraft']] or also known as Mr. FishyPants! 13:08, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Can you say that again? I didn't quite understand what you said, can you say that again, Sandy? 17:09, June 27, 2015 (UTC) No No, you were asking "how many years old can be on the wiki?", I didn't understand it. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 17:29, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Does this help? Well, if you are asking like: Who's the Oldest and Youngest Person on the Wiki? I think I might be the oldest on the wiki because im gonna be 21 in September The Youngest... im not sure, probably 9 or 10... hard to say... Or if you are asking this like if there is an age limit to this wiki, then, I don't believe there is, CycloneRyne94 (talk) 17:43, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! Have a good one! From your retired friend, --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 20:32, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Steve! TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 20:41, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wanna? Sure I'd love to, but what basin and what year? HypercaneTeen(talk) 21:25, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Well happy birthday then. :) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 23:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Collab season Hi, HS16, Would you like to have a collab season with me and Puffle? The basin will be North Atlantic and the year will be 2089. NOTE: If you join in, please be informed that I will only allow the storms having TD - C5 intensity. '''That said, I will not allow storms with intensities higher than C5. And the maximum wind speed is 195 mph. I am trying to make a realistic season collab. Naming list~ *Aneth *Bradford *Celinda *Dwayne *Elsie *Freddi *Guienda *Harriot *Ivianna *James *Klarah *Lans *Myreen *Nathan *Orpah *Princeton *Rina *Shelby *Tanya *Vyronn *William If you have any questions, please contact me via talk page! Remember to meow back on my talk page, Dwight Dragon TamerTalk PageContribsContact me 23:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Request Hi Hurricanesandy16 i will leave this Season request Basin:ALT num of depression 11-17 num of named storms 11-17 num of hurricanes 5-8 num of strong hurricanes 0-1.6 scale SSHWS Names and intenseities Austin (TS) Bob (C3) Carrie (C1) Douglas (C5) Eric (C5) Flyinnie (TS) Gold (C2) Happy (TS) Isa (TS) Jack (TS) Kayla (TS) Laka (TS) Mike (TS) Nikolas (TS) Oil (TS) Paulie (TS) Raquel (TS) Request by 00:20, July 4, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Add tracks for my season Hi Hurricanesandy16 i just want to let you know that i`m working on the 2011 Pacific Typhoon Season (Douglas`s Version) and i will apreciate if you the tracks for the storms when i finished with the season if you don`t which is ok i will have hurricane odile do it insted from 01:27, July 4, 2015 (UTC)Douglas A.K.A Douggie or Doug RE:OK It's ok tell Odile to maker the tracks when I'm done from 22:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Congratulations Congrats I have decided you have proven yourself worthy of becoming a permanent Junior Administrator, if you ever want to become a full fledged admin see this page. HypercaneTeen(talk) 01:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC) One At a Time Please Sorry Sandy, I can only take one request at a time, please wait till I've done the first one. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 21:18, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Season Request 2 Hi HS16 i have this season request for you year:2089 Basin:North Indian Ocean Number of Depression 5 Named Storms 5 Hurricanes 3 Strong Hurricanes 2 Scale SSHWS Names *HudHud *Nilofar *Vina *Panshen *Phailian *Mahasen *Viryu *Jal *Nanuk *Pryia *Ashobaa *Komen Named Storms Duriations and Intenistes HudHud January 1 - Janaury 20 C5 Nilofar May 1 - May 14 C1 Vina June 12 - July 1 TS Panshen October 13 - October 30 C4 Phalilian November 1 - November 4 TS Requested By 23:34, July 16, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Season Collab Do you want to do a season collab together? Year:2027 Hurricane162 (talk) 18:53, July 20, 2015 (UTC)[[User:Hurricane162| Hurricane162']] [[User talk:Hurricane162|'Request a Season!''']]